


How did we get in this situation?

by Aezirae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity and Karl Jacobs and Sapnap Adopt Ranboo, Animal AU, Big brother Dream, But we focus on others too, Clingy Minors, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I learned tags, Kidnapped, Mafia AU, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Physical hurt, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Older Brothers, Puffy is a good mom, SBI centric, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Fun, Team as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bcus the minors are idiots, for ransom, no beta we die like tommyinnit, racooninnit, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezirae/pseuds/Aezirae
Summary: The clingy trio/the traumatized minors are kidnapped for ransom and as a advantage against their families, what the kidnappers don't know is that the three are very used to being kidnapped, and refuse to call for help. Bad choice really. Because apparently these kidnappers were actually good at there jobs.ORThe clingy trio get kidnapped and don't call for help, so there families are in full on panic mode.ORThis is set in another universe where everyone's in a mafia family.Sbi are their own mafia, and obviously Tommy's familyCaptain Puffy, Dream and Jschlatt are also a group, they are Tubbo's familySapnap, Karl and Quackity are also there own family, they are Ranboo's familyThe others are also here.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	How did we get in this situation?

“How the hell do we always get in these situations?”

“A decade worth of friendship and I still have no idea Tommy”

“I told you guys, we should’ve just went back home”

“And not buy the chips on SALE? Are you crazy Ranboo?” Tommy’s face scrunched up in disbelief at the hybrid, his tail flinching just a bit, feathers trickling the bee hybrid’s back.

“Not as crazy as you.” The enderman retorted, a smirk clearly evident on his face, although Tommy couldn’t see that, he obviously somehow felt the smugness itching from Ranboo’s tone, he replied with a playful scoff.

Tubbo just about had enough at this point, with a grouchy frown and furrowed brows he sighed, “Can you two shut up please?”

Probably wondering, how the hell did these idiots get here? Well let me answer your question.

They were supposed to get back to their homes three hours ago, but Tommy being the annoying brat he is, he decided to go drag the other two with him to the store, against their will of course, and for some reason he somehow knew the store was on sale, they really could not underestimate the raccoon instincts dug inside him, huh?

And when they were finally done with their grocery shopping, they ended up with three bags full of snacks; they were supposed to eat the chip this Saturday for movie night, but they couldn’t help but at least eat ONE bag.

The sad thing is, they didn’t even get to eat the bag of chips.

They were struggling to open it, because for some reason the bag was really fucking greasy, which was gross, but that wouldn’t stop them from eating. But you know what did?

Getting kidnapped.

While they were busy bickering about how weak Tommy was and who’d open it, a very familiar group decided to get there little kidnap bag things, and drag the children into their stupid van, UNCONSCIOUS.

So here they are now, in an abandoned warehouse, playfully arguing with each other when they should be trying to escape, they don’t really care about that though.

Why aren’t they scared or shocked you may ask? Well, this is the 5th time they’d been napped, this month. IT WAS THE 24TH.

Well then again, being the children of three very powerful mafia groups, they have rightfully expected this would happen more, and they did. It didn’t really scare them that much anymore.

How are they going to get out of this? By using what their families have taught them, why don’t they just ask for help? Well… about that

They actually didn’t bother to tell their families. Is that stupid, it probably was ON paper, but the more you think about it, the more it makes sense.

If one of them were to tell their parents, they’d most likely be on strict house arrest and whenever they were actually permitted to go outside, they’d be monitored! It doesn’t sound that bad at first, but trust them. It is the WORST.

They’d basically be out of contact with each other, for DAYS. And that didn’t sound very nice for the trio; after all, they are literally called the CLINGY trio. Being away from each other was worse than torture, hell IS torture.

And besides house arrest was really fucking boring.

So now here they are, tied and huddled up in a freezing, abandoned warehouse, only hearable thing that wasn’t them were the cold howls of the night and the sound of leaves from trees swaying left and right, the full moon stared eerily from the barely present windows that were only holes on the roof that were unclear, no one probably knows if they were intentional or not. And while the light brushed faintly on the three hybrid’s, a cold shiver ran through their spines, coming with a small voice they all heard in their heads that told them that things were not going to end well today.

But they shook it off, covered it up as paranoia.

Bad choice really.

“Technically this is YOUR fault, Tommy” Ranboo accused, there really wasn’t any bark in his tone though, just dripping with an irking annoyance that playfully annoyed the boy pressed against his back.

Obviously Tommy got the sign to lighten up the dark mood that suffocated all three of them, and so he played along.

“Let me remind you” He turned his head to the enderman slightly as his gray ears flinched in clear annoyance.

“it was YOU that just had to try and steal the bag from me, thus we started bickering, causing us to take such a long time to open the bag, and then that leading us to this stupid situation” he finished, in a ‘matter of fact’ tone, that he misused quite often.

Ranboo scoffed at this accusation and shifted his head to face the blonde, “That makes no sense; if you let go maybe I could have actually opened it!”

“I was doing just fine!”

“You were struggling for five minutes!”

“Nuh-uh! The bag was just greasy, and how would YOU out of people remember how long I took?”

“Tommy you definitely took five minutes, I was counting.” Tubbo, who was silent this whole time, took this chance to butt in into their bickering.

“Tubbo!”

“See! Even Tubbo agrees with me!”

“I’m pretty sure it was both your faults” The bee loving boy denied the accusation, and redirected it back to them both.

“Who’s side are you on?! And Ranboob, what the hell happened to not choosing sides, huh?” The blonde mocked the ender hybrids morals.

“I’m not choosing sides, I’m choosing people!”

“You can’t just choose people!”

“He definitely can Tomm-“Their bickering was interrupted when a loud static hovered around the wooden build, as loud ringing crashed in the children’s ears.

The rough static gradually turned into a gruff voice that was clearly coated with a voice changer.

“Can you brats shut the hell up? Your all so fucking loud” The man cursed at the huddled boys, a clear warning evident in his voice, even though it was clearly a fake voice..

But, Tommy being the little shit decided against this ‘warning’. “Nah! Fuck you, bitch boy!” He yelled at the speaker, just to irk the kidnappers you know?

Tubbo’s sharp elbow stabbed him in the gut in which he let a small noise of pain.

“You little shi-“The voice cut off in what seemed to be frustration, but the mice went silent as an eerie silence flooded the area once again, and Tommy wasn’t going to lie, it was intimidating.

“You’re going to regret that” The voice returned, but it didn’t have the irked, annoyed tone it once had, it had a terrifying and sadistic tone. A tone they’ve heard a LOT, and they never really feared it. Until now.


End file.
